


Late-Night Sweets

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Georgia wants a snack, but so does David.





	Late-Night Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I also do not own Georgia and David Tennant.  
> *This is a work of fiction.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.  
> *I wrote this in the summer of 2017 but have been too embarrassed to post it since it's not the sort of stuff I usually write.

Georgia reached into the drawer of the bedside table and rummaged around until she grasped the object she’d been searching for. She glanced at David. His back was to her, his breathing steady.

“Finally,” Georgia whispered, bringing her hands and the object beneath the covers.

The sudden movement of the bed—though slight—caught David’s attention. He stirred from his half-sleep and turned to face Georgia. A seductive grin crossed his face when he noticed her hands moving beneath the covers in just the right spot.

“You know, I could take care of that for you,” he said slowly, inching toward her.

Georgia looked at him in confusion and then followed his eyes. She realized where her hands were and what their movement suggested. Before she could respond, David lurched under the covers and grabbed her hips. Georgia gasped and dropped the object in her hand.

David stilled. “What?” He emerged from beneath the covers, holding a packet of Jammie Dodgers. “Georgia,” he gasped, “Do you have a secret stash of sweets?” Georgia shrugged her shoulders innocently. “You didn’t want to share with me, so you waited until I was mostly asleep.” A hint of hurt was in his eyes. “You weren’t… touching yourself. You were opening this.” He finished putting the pieces together and popped a Jammie Dodger in his mouth.

Georgia rolled her eyes. “And that’s why. You’re worse than the kids when it comes to sweets.”

“Does this mean I don’t get to indulge in my most favorite sweet tonight?”

“The Jammie Dodgers? You already took one. You might as well eat the rest.”

A devilish smirk appeared on his face. “No, silly. You.” He tossed the packet of Jammie Dodgers on his bedside table and crawled toward her. “You are by far my most favorite sweet,” he breathed into her ear.

Georgia’s breath hitched. “I’m tired,” she said unconvincingly.

David placed a kiss on her neck and gazed into her eyes. “Just lie back and relax. It’ll be my pleasure to pleasure you, love.”

Georgia swallowed any protests as David pulled her nightie up and lavished kisses down her body. She wouldn’t be sleeping for some time, but she didn’t mind.


End file.
